Das Leben ist ein Song
by Mariniti
Summary: Recopilación de Songfics de nuestra parejita favorita.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, hola amigos, como dije anteriormente esta es una recopilación de los songfics publicados con anterioridad en la pagina de face De nuestra parejita favorita, estos estas escritos en base a canciones que algunas fans han propuesto, sin embargo soy consciente de que faltan algunas que no pude cumplir así que voy a tratar de hacerlo aquí. De igual forma quisiera invitar a todo el que lo desee participar con la recomendación de alguna canción de su preferencia para un songfic.**_

_**Bueno sin mas nada que decir.**_

_**Tren titans no me pertenece, de ser así Robin seria secuestrado para permanecer indefinidamente en mi harem personal.**_

**All my life**

Cuando salía con Star. No, aun antes de que iniciáramos una relación siquiera. Siempre la escuche decir cuan maravilloso era el amor, cuanto significaba en la vida de cualquiera ese sentimiento. Yo por supuesto nunca le creí, no porque no la quisiera, yo la quería y la sigo queriendo de alguna manera intensa. Sin embargo a su lado nunca sentí la emoción que ella me describía y sé bien que conmigo tampoco lo sintió.

Pero con Raven, con ella puedo fácilmente dar fe de las palabras que me decía mi ex novia. Raven, ella es diferente, especial, con la única que veo un futuro claro, más que una parte de mi vida ella es mi vida entera. Ella es a quien buscaba sin saberlo.

Raven, mi Raven, puede que la ame demasiado, tanto que incluso llegue a doler pero es un dolor placentero un dolor que disfruto día a día cuando por las mañanas al abrir mis ojos ella es lo primero que veo, lo último también y quien halla siempre la manera de colarse entre mis sueños.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — pregunto extendiendo mi mano, ella no dice nada pero acepta mi invitación.

La música comienza a sonar, pego mi cuerpo al de ella de modo que solo la fina capa de tela de nuestras ropas nos priva de un acercamiento más íntimo.

— Te amo — digo como ella sabe, como tantas veces ya se lo he dicho, como pocas ella me lo ha dicho a mí. — Te amo — no me canso de decirlo, de sentirlo, de vivir este amor.

— Yo también te amo Richard — me dice estrechándome aún más entre sus brazos, si es que eso es posible.

Pero yo sé que miente.

Hay veces, muchas en realidad, en las que dudo. No de mi amor por supuesto. Si no más bien dudo del de ella. Y es que su amor es tan disto al mío, que hay ocasiones en las que simplemente las dudas aparecen.

— No, no es verdad — no titubeo en expresarlo ¿Para qué? Si ya sabe cómo me siento aun antes de pronunciar palabra alguna — tú no me amas como yo te amo. — ella no se aleja, no mira sorprendida y por supuesto no lo niega. — Pero eso no importa. — y esta vez sí aleja, si me mira sorprendida y con su violicaseos ojos me pide una explicación. — No me importa que tú no me ames como yo te amo a ti. Raven, toda mi vida rece por alguien como tú y le agradezco a Dios que finalmente te encontré. No importa lo mal que este cuando tu sola sonrisa basta para iluminarlo todo y sacarme del hoyo más profundo. Así es mi amor por ti Raven, así de intenso, así de puro.

— Richard te amo — repite una vez más, pero esta vez es diferente y casi puedo saborear en sus palabras el mismo sentimiento con el que yo las digo.

Pero aun así es diferente — sigue sin ser igual — le digo, y ella por supuesto lo sabe. — Raven si tan solo estás conmigo no me importa esperar y rezar toda la vida para que me ames como yo te amo a ti.

No sé cuándo de jamos de bailar o cuando me aleje de ella, solo sé que pronto llegara el momento en que la pequeña caja en mi bolsillo salga de su escondite.

— Richard — no me alejado lo suficiente como para ser inmune a su delicado toque en mu mejilla o el murmullo de su voz al pronunciar mi nombre — yo siempre estaré contigo.

Es difícil, aun para mí, comprender por qué no siempre creo en sus palabras si mi amor por ella me ciega. Pero supongo que soy una persona más de hechos que de palabras, y es así que dejo la cajita en la mano que antes me acariciaba.

— Richard, esto es… — dice sorprendida al ver el contenido.

— Una promesa, no, un juramento — prosigo al ver que se ha quedado sin palabras, me tomo el atrevimiento de sacar la joya de su empaque y con delicadeza colocarla en el lugar que le corresponde de ahora en adelante — sin importar el tiempo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo y nunca te dejare ir. Raven tu eres mi vida, mi todo, y sé que algún día yo seré eso para ti, pero mientras ese día llega estaré contigo por la eternidad.

Pocas veces he visto a Raven llorar y esta ha sido una de ellas, sé que tal vez para tal ocasión se hubiera esperado que comprara un anillo, pero aquello es muy simple y para Raven, para mi Raven y mi juramento no había mejor sello que esa cadena con dije plata que reflejaba perfectamente mis palabras, pues que mayor ejemplo de ellas que el símbolo de la eternidad grabado con nuestros nombres.


	2. Chapter 2

**MY LOVE **

A veces me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que lo vi? son aquellas veces en las que su imagen me parece ya tan lejana que comienzo a dudar si la persona que conocí es la misma de mis recuerdos, si acaso no lo estaré confundiendo con la ilusión de un amor.

Hay veces en las que estando en soledad suelo llorar, lloro como una niña pequeña, lloro como en mi infancia nunca llore. Son aquellas veces en las que no me importa si la imagen en mi cabeza fue real o no, pues me pesa más su abandono.

Existen ocasiones, pocas comparadas con las anteriores en las que suelo reír, rio por todo y por nada a la vez, rio por un pasado perdido y momentos vividos que parecen lejanos pero aun así divertidos.

Pero…

Yo siempre rezo, rezo por el donde quiera que este, rezo por este amor que no he olvidado y rezo por algún día alcanzarlo.

Porque Richard Grayson, Dick, mi esposo, mi eterno amante, se fue hace mucho tiempo ya, el me abandono, murió, y aunque en un inicio lo odie por ser tan egoísta de no llevarme inmediatamente a su lado yo siempre lo amare.

— Mamá, ya es tarde — Rezo, yo siempre rezo por algún día alcanzar a mi amado, pero mientras mis plegarias son cumplidas sigo aquí, viviendo y amando por los dos. Porque mientras esos pequeños ojos azules que me recuerdan tanto a los de él sigan mirándome con la misma ilusión yo seguiré aquí.

— Calma Rich, aún tenemos una vida por delante, no hay porque apresurarse.

Algún día, tal vez uno muy lejano, tal vez no tanto como lo creo, pero algún día en aquel lugar de verdes campos y el cielo siempre es azul te volveré a ver mi amor.


	3. Chapter 3

**NO LO BESES**

Loco.

Así lo llamarían muchos por haber hecho lo que él había hecho.

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, el día por terminar y ella por irse. Lo sabía, lo entendía e incluso lo aceptaba, pero no por ello le dejaba de doler como le dolía su abandono.

Miro la habitación, los últimos rayos de sol se colaban por el gran ventanal desprovisto de cortinas que anteriormente la mantenían en una perpetua oscuridad, los libreros abarrotados de libros antiguos de hallaban desnudos en su totalidad y de la cama que tantas noches fue su cómplice en sus actos de amor, pasión y lujuria, apenas y quedaba el esqueleto.

— El armario está lleno — y a su lado ella, con apenas la ropa que llevaba puesta y más dispuesta que nunca a irse.

— Si, casi olvidaba que a partir de ahora no necesitaras ninguno de tus uniformes — su voz queriéndose quebrar con cada palabra pero él impidiéndoselo, no queriendo, no pudiendo permitirse a sí mismo demostrar su dolor, aun cuando ella supiera de sobra que lo padecía.

Silencio.

¿En qué momento el silencio entre los dos se había vuelto tan incómodo? ¿En qué momento dejaron disfrutar aquella fracción robada del tiempo en la cual solo bastaba con saber que el otro estaba cerca para sentirse en casa? ¿En qué momento?

— Richard… — quería decir algo, cualquier cosa que evitara ese sufrimiento, pero las palabras resultaban inútiles para un corazón destrozado y ella lo sabía bien, él se había encargado de hacérselo entender en su momento. — Sera mejor que me vaya, Jason me espera.

Quiso irse, quiso dejarlo como alguna vez él la había dejado pero no pudo. Él no se lo permitió. — Raven… — su voz nombrándola una vez más, su mano sujetándola y aunque no los viera, sus ojos suplicando su atención. ¿Cuánto más seria capaz seguir hiriéndola? Y ¿Cuánto más ella de soportarlo? — Raven sé que no lo merezco después de todo lo que te hice, pero por favor, por una última vez concedeme un último capricho, por favor.

Era tan egoísta, tan imbécil que no le hubiera sorprendido que ella se negara a ese deseo. La había herido, muchas veces a decir verdad y con tantas mujeres que incluso para él era entendible que todo aquel amor que una vez le dijo tener se hubiera convertido en el más puro de los odios.

Pero…

— Habla… — ella no se negó, nunca lo haría porque le era difícil, imposible de hecho, odiarlo a pesar de tantos engaños, tanto cinismo y tanto dolor.

Él no dijo nada, solo la beso.

Un beso, el último que compartirían.

Con sus labios atrapando los propios, su lengua enredándose y jugando con la de ella el pensamiento de irse, de Jason y de todas esas mujeres que la reemplazaron en su cama, se borraron.

— No lo hagas. — por un instante ella pensó que aquellas palabras eran para retenerla, por un momento aquellos buenos recuerdos se aglomeraron en su mente, por solo una fracción de segundo se hallaba a si misma tentada a quedarse. Pero. Entonces lo miro a los ojos. Esos pozos azules que durante tanto tiempo fueron su ruina, su refugio. — Nunca te atrevas a besarlo como a mí. A tocarlo como a mí. A amarlo como me amaste a mí. No lo hagas, porque yo nunca lo hice con ninguna otra.

Y las lágrimas cayeron, él se alejó, le dio la espalda y espero a que se fuera. Ella no dijo nada, ya no habiendo más nada por decir, ella simplemente se fue, dejando atrás solo al silencio, al perfume que con el tiempo abandonaría la habitación, a la chica que probablemente se convertiría en nada más que un recuerdo.

Él lloro, y aunque en el fondo sabía que desde el primer momento ella siempre de una u otra forma le pertenecería no podía seguir condenándola a seguir a su lado, junto a un hombre que tarde o temprano le faltaría y la haría derramar más lágrimas de las que alguna vez derramo. Él no la dejaría y si para evitar un sufrimiento mayor tenía que alejarla así lo haría.

Loco.

¿Qué mejor descripción que esa para aquel que había alejado al amor de su vida de su lado? — Pero solo un loco de verdad ataría a su amor a un hombre que pronto moriría. — fue ese su único consuelo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Una aclaración antes de comiencen a leer...**_

_**Esta es una continuación de la historia anterior.**_

**NUBES NEGRAS**

Se dice que la mejor cura para un corazón roto es el tiempo, pero para él, para su corazón roto de mil y una maneras, el tiempo se había convertido en una dama caprichosa que se negaba a darle más de lo que él pedía o merecía.

— ¿Cuánto queda? — pregunto aun conciente de la respuesta.

— No mucho — fue lo que aquel hombre de mediana edad le dijo mientras que con un suspiro miraba los papeles que tenía en la mano. — si te mantienes en reposo absoluto y evitas cualquier cosa que te altere quizá unas semanas más.

Unas semanas, solo a eso se reducía su eterna esperanza, a unas cuantas semanas. — Ok, entonces supongo que esta es la última vez que nos vemos — exclamo rogando por que la furia e impotencia que sentía no llegaran a su voz y con último apretón de manos, el más débil que en su vida dio, salió de aquella oficina por última vez.

El hombre, el doctor, el amigo quiso decirle que no se fuera y desapareciera para ya nunca más volver pero conociendo como conocía a Richard Grayson, aquello resultaría inútil pues en todos sus años de médico no había conocido a alguien más terco que él — Adiós Richard.

Era una lástima, una jugada sucia del destino que un joven hombre que a su edad los únicos problemas de corazón que debía de padecer debieran ser aquellos inducidos por el amor, debiera enfrentar más que la posibilidad la realidad de una muerte próxima. No era justo.

Al salir del hospital lo primero que vio fue el cielo, que ni siquiera el en aquel día parecía brindarle su apoyo pues en lugar de presentársele con un espléndido color azul bañado de nubes blancas y esponjosas, lo había recibido con sus más oscuras nubes de tormenta.

— Pero que maldita suerte la mía — se dijo a si mismo, le dijo a nadie en realidad, así se consideraba y en poco menos de un mes eso sería también para los demás.

No habiendo ya nada más que hacer en ese lugar se dispuso a partir sin rumbo fijo en realidad, tanteo las posibilidades de usar el poco tiempo que le quedaba para visitar por última vez a sus antiguos amigos, su padre, aquellos que sin compartir ningún lazo sanguíneo se habían vuelto su familia, y por ultimo pero quizá mas importante pensó en ver por una última vez a ella, la mujer que por su bien había alejado.

Quería verla, saber si acaso aquella egoísta decisión que había tomado en el pasado la había hecho feliz, si ya lo había olvidado o como él, solía pensar en los momentos juntos en ese triste adiós y en esa promesa que también se preguntaba si habría cumplido.

Quería verla pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de enfrentarla y saberla perdida definitivamente.

— Perdone — tan densos como las nubes en el cielo, sus pensamientos eclipsaban su sentido de la realidad y no fue hasta que sus ojos azules se volvieron a topar con esas orbes amatistas que el eclipse concluyo. — Rae…

Quería verla, pero no de la manera en la que la había encontrado. — Disculpe, ¿lo conozco de alguna parte? — no sin que ella no lo reconociera siquiera.

— No, no lo creo — le mintió una vez más, alejándose esta vez de forma definitiva. Tan cerca y tan lejos, por lo menos agradecía el poder verla aunque fuera solo unos instantes y en espera del hijo de otro.

.

.

Al principio no lo reconoció, y cuando lo hizo no creyó lo que vio. No, aquel hombre delgado y pálido no podía ser Richard Grayson, su Richard, pero sus ojos, esos ojos en los que siempre encontraba consuelo no le mentían aun cuando sus labios así lo hicieran.

Corrió tras él, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo.

La vida de héroe de Robin había terminado poco después de despedirse de ella y empujarla a los brazos de otro. Pero la vida del hombre tras la máscara había terminado no por aquel mal cardiaco que le drenaba la vida de a poco si no por la inconciencia de un vil ladronzuelo tras el volante.

Nubes negras el cielo fue lo último que vio, nubes negras cubriendo un corazón fue lo último que sintió.


	5. Chapter 5

**LA BAILARINA VECINA**

Y mi día comienza a tener significado cuando a través de la delgada barrera que separa mi patética realidad de la belleza de un éxtasis lejano, escucho sus pasos apoderarse del espacio que antes solo ocupaba la fría tumba del silencio.

Y entonces sé que ella llego.

.

.

.

Lo recuerdo. La primera vez que la escuche a ella. Mi bailarina vecina.

Fue en un día gris, lluvioso, uno de muchos otros que sin importar el clima se sentía exactamente igual que el anterior. Porque en eso se había convertido mi vida, en una rutina vacía que no podía asegurarme si aun seguía con vida.

Pero.

Fue entonces cuando paso. Cuando ni siquiera el sonido de la radio y sus cantantes prefabricados para la complacencia de las masas lograban distraerme un poco del vacío interior que venía arrastrando desde hacía mucho tiempo, que la escuche. Al inicio debido a la intensidad del sonido, aquello falsamente lo tome como un golpe que seguramente la nueva vecina del piso de arriba había producido en su labor de acomodar sus muebles, pero tras apagar el ruido de la radio y escuchar más atentamente golpe tras golpe me di cuenta de mi error, porque aquello no era ruido como el que me había acostumbrado a escuchar, aquello era algo diferente, más hermoso, algo que al cerrar mis ojos podía apreciar con mayor intensidad.

No eran golpes.

Eran pasos.

Era ella bailando.

Era ella diciéndome que aún estaba con vida.

Fue como despertar de un muy largo sueño. Lamentablemente para muchos de nuestros otros vecinos aquello no fue tan bien recibido y las quejas por el ruido no se hicieron esperar, en especial cuando día tras día y a la misma hora iniciaba el toque de esos "malditos bongos" como falsamente la señora Mc Caín nombrara en alguna ocasión en busca de mi simpatía para no otra cosa que lograr que aquel ángel que había logrado despertarme valorara a cielos lejanos.

Por supuesto no accedí.

Así como la gran mayoría que había entablado algún tipo de relación con la bailarina vecina.

.

.

.

Relación.

Es algo irónico que a pesar de esperar ansioso día tras día tumbado en mi piso a que mi día, mi vida tome nuevamente significado no haya cruzado la más mínima palabra con ella, ni siquiera un saludo o simplemente el conocer su rostro. Pero bueno, ¿así son los ángeles no? Invisibles para los mortales indignos de su hermosura.

Aunque.

Para ser sincero conmigo mismo y con los demás, existieron dos ocasiones en las cuales si bien no fui capaz de revelar el rostro de mi salvadora, me ayudaron a hacerme una idea más clara de ella.

Como si la bruma que la cubre desde el inicio se fuera difuminando impidiéndome aun ver su rostro pero permitiéndome darle forma a sus alas.

Fueron dos.

Solo dos.

La primera inevitable, cuando al llegar de un tan innecesario como inesperado, más reconfortante, paseo por el parque cercano, fije mi vista en una ve las ventanas del sexo piso del edificio donde vivo. Su departamento. Y entonces lo note, mi distraída vecina había olvidado cerrar la ventana por lo cual las cortinas de un blanco puro eran succionadas a la libertad del exterior. Reí por debajo al ver caer la perfección imaginaria de mi ángel.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Estando tan lejos como estaba en aquel momento y siendo mi sentido de la vista no mayor a la de un humano promedio no fui capaz de ver más allá de una pálida mano cerrar la ventana y encerrar nuevamente las blancas cortinas.

Fue poco, casi nada, pero más que suficiente para despertar mi curiosidad.

¿Cómo sería ella? Era algo que hasta entonces no me había puesto a pensar, pues con tan solo seguir sus pasos recluido en mi hogar había sido suficiente.

La segunda un golpe atinado del destino.

Cuando en mis ya recurrentes e improvisadas salidas a cualquier sitio lo escuche. No la había visto siquiera una vez cuando ya sabía que era ella a quien mis pasos seguían al teatro "Victoria", porque lo sabía, su forma de andar me lo decía, era ella, esa mujer de menuda estatura con un grueso abrigo cubriendo la que supuse seria la curvilínea figura de una bailarina de ballet. Era ella Odette, la estrella del show, la que a falta de boleto me impidieron ver pero cuya rutina sabia de sobra.

Hay veces como esta en las cuales despegando un poco mi atención de mi bailarina vecina y su forma tan peculiar de hacerle el amor al piso, me pregunto si ella sabe algo de mí, si acaso por alguna razón sospecha de mi admiración.

Hay veces en las que me divierto pensando que es así, que ella lo sabe, que pone especial entusiasmo en su rutina diaria solo para mandarme un mensaje para decirme "aquí estoy, esperando por ti".

Pero.

Con forme los bongos van bajando el ritmo y el tiempo se va terminando lo recuerdo, para ella hoy soy solo el vecino.

Hoy.

Pero mañana.

— Buenas noches mi bailarina vecina — mañana será lo será.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Buenas noches mi tímido amor.


End file.
